Lock Your Older Brother In a Bathroom Day
by Random Stuff About Stuff
Summary: The gang locks Darry in the bathroom... what are they doing, and more importantly, what's going on in the kitchen?


A/N I'm not sure if the characters are OOC, so please review and tell me. Actually, please review at all. I like reviews! (No duh.) By the way, this takes place a little bit before the book, so that the Curtis parents are already dead, but the boys haven't met Cherry and Marisa yet.

Disclaimer: Let's see… if I had written The Outsiders, I'd probably know when it was published. As it is, I know the movie was made 20 years again in 2003, its 2005, so that was 22 years ago. I'm fourteen, and I'd have to be at least 22, but S.E Hinton was 16 when she wrote it, so I'd have to be at least 28, but we can say about 30, because there was some time between the book and the movie. So, in conclusion, I don't own The Outsiders, and I think it's very strange that someone might actually think that S.E Hinton is posting stories about her own book on the internet.

Enjoy!

"You sure this'll work?" Johnny whispered the as he, Steve and Dally crouched outside the Curtis boys' room.

"Sure, Johnnycakes, relax. It'll be fine," Dally answered cheerfully. He seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much, in Johnny's opinion.

"Hush, someone's coming," Steve warned. All three boys moved into a position where they would be hidden by the door from the person who came out.

A boy exited the bedroom, yawning. Silently, all three greasers pounced on him and shoved him into the bathroom. But instead of the deep voice shouting angrily as they had expected, a younger voice came through the door, and it was whispering.

"Guys," it snapped. "That's not funny!"

"Ponyboy?" asked Johnny, looking confused.

"_Yes_! Next time you're going to jump someone, please make sure it's Darry."

"Pony, do you have any idea how evil that sounded?" demanded Dally, grinning.

"To us or to Darry?" muttered Steve.

"To us," answered Dally, still grinning.

"Yes, I know how evil that sounded," answered Ponyboy from inside the bathroom. "I have a death wish, and the death I'm wishing for is _yours_, Dallas Winston. Now let me out."

"Aww, you don't mean that, Ponyboy," teased Dally, almost laughing now. This was fun.

"If I say I don't, will you let me out?"

"Come on, Dally, let him out before Darry wakes up," put in Johnny. Dally sighed, but knew his friend was right, and released Ponyboy.

As soon as the door was open, the youngest Curtis brother leaped out and threw himself onto Dally. The two greasers rolled down the stairs, scuffling and shouting.

"Guys!" cried Johnny, forgetting to be quiet as he and Steve followed their friends down the stairs.

The four of them were all at the bottom and Steve and Johnny were 'helping' by throwing random punches at both boys, when they heard a noise upstairs. Everyone froze.

"Ponyboy?" called Darry tiredly from the bedroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Dare, I'm fine," his brother answered back quickly, after exchanging glances with the others. "Just saying hello to our friends."

"Alright," answered Darry, and for a moment, the other boys thought he was going to go back to sleep. But he didn't. "Your turn to make breakfast. Tell Dally that whatever he's doing, don't."

They had another moment of suspended hope as they heard a noise that sounded very much like Darry rolling over and going back to sleep, but then they heard his feet hit the ground as he got up.

"Now what?" demanded Dally, glaring at Ponyboy. "We've lost our chance!"

"Relax," answered Pony, thinking quickly. "We'll lock him in when he goes into the bathroom later. That way we won't even have to shove him in."

"Okay," began Dally, a bit less annoyed. "But…"

"Shut up," hissed Steve. "He's coming."

All of them instantly began trying to look casual. Steve turned on the T.V and stretched out on the couch. Ponyboy grabbed Johnny and pulled him into the kitchen, where an exaggerated clatter of pots and pans was heard. Only Dally couldn't find something to do before Darry got downstairs, and settled for whistling and trying to look innocent.

"Whatever you did, fix it before I find it," ordered Darry grumpily as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw his friend acting so casual. He then stomped off to make sure Ponyboy and Johnny got breakfast ready with the house intact, leaving a very relieved Dally feeling proud of himself for evading Darry's suspicions. Sort of.

A short while later, Ponyboy and Johnny had gotten kicked out of the kitchen for nearly burning the house down, Sodapop had woken up, and Two-Bit had come over. Darry was in the kitchen trying to repair the damage the youngest members of the gang had done to breakfast, leaving the six plotters alone to 'plot'… aka watch T.V.

Steve and Two-Bit's fight over what to watch had ended with Dally boxing both of their ears and stealing the controls for himself, leaving the pair to plot to get it back from him. Before they could do anything _too_ damaging, though, Darry finished making breakfast and came out of the kitchen.

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower. The rest of you had better not destroy anything. Pony, I want you ready for school when I get down."

"But Darry!"

"No buts."

"But its Saturday!"

"Oh," Darry looked a little sheepish about the mistake, but regained his composure quickly. "Well, don't get ready for school, then. Just… don't destroy anything. Any of you."

"We won't," they chorused innocently. Darry cast them another suspicious look, but decided that he'd figure out what they were up to _after_ he'd had his coffee, and went upstairs.

The others breathed a sigh of relief and watched their friend mount the stairs.

"Let's go," prompted Pony as they heard the bathroom door close.

"Wait until he gets into the shower," ordered Dally. "That way we'll have time to block the door completely before he notices."

"Good idea," muttered Ponyboy grudgingly, and wandered into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

It seemed to take Darry forever to get into the shower. "Probably shaving or something," commented Two-Bit wisely.

"Do you shave before or after a shower?" Johnny asked Ponyboy.

"How should I know?" his friend retorted. "I'm fourteen."

But whatever Darry was doing (and none of them were about to check) eventually, he _did_ get in the shower.

"Come on," began Dally, but noticed just then that the others were already upstairs blockading the door. Shaking his head at their eagerness (it wasn't _every_ day you get to lock your older brother in the bathroom. At least, it _shouldn't_ be) he followed them, grabbing a chair and shoving it against the door.

Darry didn't get at first that his gang had trapped him in the bathroom. "Damn door," he muttered, shoving harder. When it still didn't come loose, he called to his friends. "Soda, Dally, give me a hand here! The door's stuck."

"Sorry, Dare, no can do," responded Sodapop from outside the door, grinning widely.

"Wha- Sodapop Curtis unlock this door immediately!"

"It's not locked, Darry, just blockaded," put in Ponyboy, as the rest of the gang turned their nods of agreement into mutters and 'yeahs' after realizing that he couldn't see them.

"Guys, come on! I've got to get to work!"

"No you don't, Darry, we got you the day off!"

"To lock me in the bathroom?" demanded the oldest Curtis incredulously. "Can't you do that tomorrow?"

All the others stared at him (or at the door), confused. "No, Dare, today's a _special_ day," answered Steve, testing.

"What's so special about today?" snapped Darry.

His friends looked at each other, completely at a loss for words. "How can he not know?" whispered Johnny. "Even _I_ know mine!"

"Today's…" began Pony, but Dally clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't tell him," hissed the older boy. "It'll make it all the more great when we get him."

"Pony? What's today?" demanded Darry, oblivious to the whispered argument that was going on outside.

"Its lock-your-older-brother-in-a-bathroom-day!" cried Two-Bit, covering for Ponyboy.

"Matthews, that's not funny," retorted the man in the bathroom. "Now will somebody _please_ let me out?"

"We will in a while, Darry," answered Steve. "Don't worry, we don't plan on starving you on… lock-your-older-brother-in-a-bathroom-day."

"Steve, I'm not _your_ older brother."

"Uhh… I wanted to help Sodapop!"

The greasers left before they accidentally told Darry something, and went down into the kitchen.

"Alright, we can do this," Soda assured the others. "We do this all the time."

"Actually, we were thinking of doing something different this time," suggested Johnny. Everyone stared at him, and he nervously looked over at Ponyboy. "Tell 'em, Pony."

Ponyboy scrambled on top of the counter and opened the door to a cupboard. The boys rarely used that cupboard, so everyone watched him interestedly.

The youngest boy pulled out a large book and flipped it opened to a dog-eared page. "This," he said, showing the picture to the others.

"No way!" cried Steve.

"That's huge," exclaimed Two-Bit.

"We've never done _that _before," commented Soda, trying to stay calm.

"But it's Darry's favorite kind of…"

"Hush! He might be able to hear us," warned Dally. "I say we do it."

"It's worth it," agreed Johnny.

Soda hesitated, but nodded.

"Huge is good, right?" commented Two-Bit timidly.

"If we don't burn it," answered Ponyboy.

"Okay, I'll try," answered the other boy.

That left only Steve. All the others looked at him, waiting to see what he would choose.

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

Ponyboy cheered, and his friends shushed him instantly, as the got to work searching for what they would need.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER_**, when the Curtis boys who _weren't_ locked in a bathroom were in the kitchen reading out of the big book Ponyboy had found, Johnny was checking on Darry, and Two-Bit and Dally were wrestling, Steve was being mischievous, or maybe he was trying to be nice. If he was, he was failing.

Steve took a small container of something that Ponyboy had been using a moment ago, and examined it. He picked up a jar of honey, and then put it down again. Then he picked it up a second time, with a look of new resolve passing over his face. He examined the container. It was made for squirting things out, but Steve had no idea how to get anything in.

Finally, he came up with an idea and put both down, only to pick up a water bottle. He picked up the honey. He picked up the container Ponyboy had been using. He squirted the honey into the water bottle. He squirted the icing from the container into the water bottle. He carried it over to the sink and poured water into it. And then he shook it up.

Just then, three things happened. Steve stopped shaking the odd mixture and took the cap off. Ponyboy turned around. And Two-Bit and Dally, still fighting, tumbled into the kitchen and knocked into Steve.

You can guess what happened. But in case you can't, I'll tell you. Steve fell forwards, spilling his new mixture all over Ponyboy's face. The poor kid didn't stand a chance. He was covered in the stuff.

"_Steve_" cried Sodapop, seeing the state of his younger brother. He pulled Ponyboy up and stared at his face. As previously stated, it was covered in the stuff.

"Come on, Ponyboy, we'll get this stuff off you," Soda said comfortingly. He turned around, looking for a towel, and then stopped. There _were_ none!

"Where'd all the towels go?" he demanded, glancing around. Ponyboy groaned and trying to scrape the stuff off his face, succeeding only in getting it all over his hands.

"We used them up," he moaned.

"There are more in the bathroom," offered Two-Bit.

"That would be nice, _if we hadn't locked Darry in the bathroom_," retorted Soda. Everyone looked at one another, unsure as to what to do.

"We need to get him out of there," stated Dally, and then stopped, no knowing what to say next.

"Alright, you and Steve get him out and take him somewhere, I don't care where," ordered Soda. "Two-Bit and Johnny can stay down here and make sure it doesn't burn while I get Ponyboy's face cleaned off."

"Why do _we_ have to get Darry out of the house?" wined Steve.

"Because it's _your_ fault, now _go_!" snapped Two-Bit, shoving him out of the kitchen. Sodapop quickly gave Pony a book to hide his face with, and then he and Two-Bit went off to help Steve and Dally get rid of Darry, while Johnny stayed in the kitchen to watch their concoction burn.

"What's going on, you guys?" demanded Darry for what Ponyboy guessed from the others' faces to be about the fourth or fifth time.

"I _told_ you, we're getting a pizza."

"You lock me in the bathroom, and then you drag me out of the house to get a pizza?" the big greaser asked incredulously.

"Uhh…" Dally obviously didn't know what to say to that. "Yes?"

"Dally, what's going on?" inquired Darry, seizing the chance found in his friend's uncertainty. Man, that makes him sound evil.

"Uhh… Oh, look, there's Ponyboy!" Soda rolled his eyes at Dally's stupidity. The whole point of talking to Darry at all was to distract him from Ponyboy.

But, fortunately, Darry underestimated his friend's idiocy, and assumed if he'd pointed Pony out that there wasn't anything wrong with him. "Hi, Pony," he said distractedly, and resumed pestering the other boys for details as to what was going on.

Soda slammed the door behind them, and turned to face his younger brother. "That's a relief," he commented. "Let's go get you cleaned up, Pony. Uhh… Pony?" he had just realized that Ponyboy wasn't responding to anything he said.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop shouted, pulling the book away from his brother.

"Huh… Wha— Oh, Soda! Is Darry gone?" Soda rolled his eyes.

"You zoned out again, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy admitted sheepishly. He grinned, and sauntered upstairs to clean off his face.

Soda and Two-Bit returned to the kitchen, where Johnny was staring at the oven.

"Hey, Johnnycakes, has it burned yet?" asked Two-Bit jovially.

Johnny looked up. "No, but I think it's almost done," he informed them. Soda nodded and got a pair of oven mitts to remove the 'thing' from the oven. Hence the use of oven mitts.

Ponyboy re-entered the room, humming 'Oh Christmas Tree' loudly. Two-Bit thwacked him over the head teasingly. "No Christmas carols this time of year," he ordered, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree…"

"Stop fighting, you two," called Soda. "And help me finish it off."

Johnny was scanning the pantry for something. "Pony, where do you keep your…"

Ponyboy joined him. "Oh, crap," he muttered. Raising his voice, he added, "Soda, we're out of…"

Two-Bit knocked the toaster over loudly. "Hey guys, I found something!" he cried, lifting a spatula.

"Do we have_ any_ left?" demanded Soda, coming up behind Johnny and Ponyboy.

"No, just…"

Another crash as Two-Bit replaced the toaster.

"And it's supposed to use…"

Now Two-Bit knocked down a pile of bowls. Scrambling to pick them up, a few of them still fell, causing just enough racket to justify me not telling you what Ponyboy was saying. Funny how these things work out, isn't it?

"Well, we'll just have to do it the normal way," Sodapop decided. "Two-Bit, cut that out!"

"Sorry," the other boy said, seeming not at all sorry. He never did.

_**A Few Years Later… Hours, Sorry. **_

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"_Now_ will you tell me what's going on?" demanded Darry.

"Ask me in two seconds," retorted Dally, knowing he would either way.

"_Now_ will you tell me what's going on?" demanded Darry.

"That was only one second. But I'll tell you anyway."

There was a long pause. "Well?" snapped Darry.

"We're here, that's what's going on!"

"Will you tell me why you locked me in the bathroom and dragged me across town, besides to be annoying?" asked Darry with exaggerated patience.

"No, but you'll see in a moment," Steve replied gleefully. Darry scowled at him, but followed the two boys into his house.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DARRY" **everyone shouted. Darry stared at them.

Ponyboy and Sodapop were standing nearest to the door, holding a lopsided cake in their hands. Steve and Dally stood on either side of the doorway, arms out as if presenting the others. On either side of the Curtis brothers stood Johnny and Two-Bit.

Everyone inside looked a little worse for ware. Ponyboy had some sort of goo in his hair, goo that Darry didn't even _want_ to know where it had come from, but as a good older brother would probably ask. Later. Two-Bit had Band-Aids covering his hands, and Darry could see a hurriedly swept-away pile of glass in the kitchen behind them. Sodapop and Johnny both had markings on their face indicating some sort of explosion.

It took Darry a minute before he realized that they were all staring at him expectantly.

"Guys, this is really nice of you and all, but… my birthday's not until next week," he told them.

And that's the end! Just so you know, that thing Steve put in with the honey was icing, and that was also what Soda, Johnny and Ponyboy were talking about when Two-Bit kept interrupting. Steve had used the last of what they'd bought for that day, so they only had chocolate left, but they used that anyway. As for the explosion Sodapop and Johnny seemed to be in… it would be better not to ask.

Did you like it? Will you review? Should I try to make another chapter? Give me feedback! And reviews! Please?


End file.
